Traditions Continued
by bkaye26
Summary: "He holds her. He's absolutely floored and overjoyed she broke her tradition to be with him..."


just a little post 5x09 fic

.

* * *

He holds her. He's absolutely floored and overjoyed she broke her tradition to be with him.

He should buy Karpowski a gift. A_ really_ good one.

"_Merry Christmas_"

She's here. That's her gift to him. Her new tradition. Putting that pain behind her, for the man who helped solve the case and give her closure.

He can feel the love in her gesture, she doesn't even need to say those three little words.

"I didn't get you anything. "

"What?!"

Crap. He shouldn't have listened to her and gotten her something. His mind starts to race.

She smiles. That sassy smile he knows so well.

He kisses her back, just another small sweet kiss.

Foreheads together, taking her in again. Still feeling the weight of her decision, warming his heart.

"Alright, you two... The foods getting cold."

He doesn't even care this his mother interrupted their moment because he's just so glad she's here.

He takes her by the hand and leads her over to the table, where Martha and Alexis have already set out another place setting.

"I'm so glad you could make it, darling." Pulling out her chair, inviting Kate to take her seat.

"Thank you, Martha."

She watched as Martha took the seat next to Alexis, and then she looked toward Alexis, not really needing approval but, still concerned about what the girl thinks of her being apart of their tradition. Alexis smiles and nods in approval. She's happy for them, she is.

Kate joins Martha and Alexis at the sink to help with the dishes, Castle putting the leftovers in the fridge.

Kate speaks up, "...so Alexis, you dad tells me there's a new guy in your life?"

The girl smiles, "yeah. His name is Max."

"Speaking of, if you girls would like to resume your plans for this evening instead of joining us for a movie marathon I totally understand. You deserve to have new traditions too." He smiles.

"Really dad?"

"Yes. Go have fun with your boyfriend."

"Daaaaad!. He's not my 'boyfriend'," Alexis sates using air quotes, "he's just a guy that's a friend." She smiles coyly.

"But your dating him right."

"We'll yeah but.."

"Then he's totally your boyfriend"

Alexis rolls her eyes, "we'll were not official yet. There's a difference."

"But-"

"Castle. She's right... You're not going to win this one."

"Thanks, Dad." She kisses his forehead as she walks out on the room already dialing up Max's number. "I'll be home before midnight."

"Thanks, pumpkin."

Kate loves seeing him like this, his fatherly side, rather than the 12 year old she sees at work all the time.

After his daughter is out of sight, Castle wraps his arm around the side of her waist, kissing her forehead, while Martha puts some of their leftover special Christmas cocktail in thermoses for her caroling group.

"Alright, darlings. Have a good night, I'll see you in the morning." Marta says as she quickly makes her way to the coat closest. "Alexis, do you want me to drop you at the ice rink, on my way?" She yells up the stairs.

"Yeah!... coming!" And the whirlwind of red hair speeds her way down the stairs and out the door to catch up with her gram.

Castle embraces Kate in his arms, still a little afraid she might get overwhelmed and run.

"Hey, Castle..." She turns his face to hers, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You know, sometimes your ability to read my mind amazes me."

"Yeah, well, you're an easy book to read." She smiles. "Speaking of books, I decided what you can get me for Christmas..."

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"The first few chapters of your new manuscript..."

"Nice try." He smirks.

She smiles, full on smiles, that beautiful smile he fell in love with.

"So. What would you like to do tonight? Maybe a tradition you have from celebrating with your family, that you miss? Or would that be too much?" Still very concerned that she has a great, and non- pressured, Christmas.

"Castle. I'm fine with whatever. I do recall you suggesting a certain marathon earlier..." she trails a finger under his chin and sneaks past him, heading for the living room to admire the tree and decorations, once again.

Castle's eyes got all wide and curious and it took him a second to catch up with her. He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his chin into her neck. "Well I wasn't serious about that, but that can always be arranged..." He leans down and kisses her neck.

"Castle," she turns to face him, "that's not the marathon I was talking about but..." He leans in and kisses her passionately, interrupting her.

"Castle." a small warning, but not a very convincing one, so Castle leans in for another kiss.

"Castle." She reaches up and stops his lips with her fingers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Inviting me over, pushing me to celebrate... everything."

"Yeah, well I just didn't want to be alone." He winks

She shoves him but then kisses him gently.

He wraps her up in a hug as she nuzzles into his neck, relaxing into his arms.

* * *

fin :)

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everybody.

Hope you all are surviving this holiday hiatus, Jan 9th will be here before we know it. :)


End file.
